the Pain to Love
by AngeiiK
Summary: Set in the end of season 3 Kate gets shot and Castle confesses his feelings to her, what will happen when she wakes up. My first story, so please read and review :)
1. Chapter 1

The seconds are getting longer; she can barely take it, the pain shoots through her body with every breath she takes. Her body crumbles with every breath. She's starting to feel the light going out she thinks this is how it's all going to end, this is where her life stops every mistake she made flashes in front of her eyes, everything she didn't do out of fear of failure she wishes she did, she should have told him she loved him, she shouldn't have run she should have fought for him, for them, but now the bullet burns in her chest, and she can't speak, the words she wants to say won't come out they're stuck in her throat; she's willing herself to speak her minds screaming at her brain to speak, to reach up and grab his hand on her chest trying to stop the bleeding but it's so hard for her she can only get up the strength to move her finger but he can't see it, he's too busy staring at the blood pooling around his hands on her chest to see her finger move trying to tell him she loves him. It's getting harder to keep her eyes open, harder to breathe, but his blue eyes staring at hers well he talks to her, begs her to stay with him just keeps her fighting harder to keep them open so she can see him longer, so she can see the love in his eyes for just a few more seconds before she's gone from this world, his voice breaks through her thoughts his words make her fight harder she can't let this be it, she has to make it through this and tell him she loves him; "I love you, I love you, Kate" she smiles at those words, she wants to fight, she wants to live but she can barely breathe, her eyelids are getting heavier, she realizes her bodies giving up on her but her mind is still yelling at her to speak but it won't work; one tear falls from her eye before her whole world goes black.

* * *

Kate woke up in a small hospital bed; she could hear the faint beeping from the heart monitor, the feeling of a man's hand holding hers. I'm alive she thought as she felt the hand holding hers tighten for a second before the man picked it up and placed a light kiss to her palm then placed it gentle back on the bed. She whispered, "Castle?" then slowly opened her eyes to see Josh sitting in the chair by her bed with shock and anger on his face, he let out a sigh then ran his hands through is shaggy black hair before he said, "Yeah I get it, Kate no need to explain, I'll just be going then. I hope he makes you happy." He placed a small kiss to her forehead then left the room. Kate stared at the door in shook for what felt like an hour before she the writers head peeked from around the door when she saw him a huge smile broke on her face, when he saw her smile brightly at him; he smiled just as big back at her taking it all in.

"Hi" she whispered his smile growing bigger if it was even possible

"Hi" he whispered back as he sat down in the chair next to her bed, he placed his hand on the bed for a second. Kate saw his hand and instantly she was holding it in hers and rubbing small circles on the back of his hand. His eyes shot up to hers then back to their hands a few times before he was sure he wasn't imagining it, she brought his hand up to her mouth and feathered a kiss to his wrist then intertwined their fingers together and placed them on her stomach as they stared into each other's eyes. Castle scooted the chair a little closer to her bed; they were gazing into each other's eyes when Kate finally broke the comfortable silence,

"Castle?" he smiled at her softly then answered

"Yeah?"

"When I was dying in the cemetery I heard you tell me something, did you mean it or did you just say it because you thought you were never going to see me again?"

"Kate, I meant every word I said and I'll say it again if you like?" she nodded her head in reply to his question, he pulled their intertwined hands to his mouth and placed light kisses to her knuckles and whispered "I. Love. You. Kate." Saying each word to a different knuckle then stood up from the chair and placed a kiss to her cheek and whispered in her ear "I love you" when he moved to look in her eyes they were shining with unshed tears, he lightly stroked her cheek with his hand, she smiled up at him and kissed him lightly on the lips then whispered, "I love you, too, Castle" he separated the small distance between them and kissed her passionately.

* * *

**A/N: Hi This is my first story please tell me what you think**

** -Angeii**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Jim Beckett had been waiting hours to see his little girl, he waited until her boyfriend left but he told Castle that she wanted to see him, so he chose to wait and let them talk because they've been through a lot these past few days however it's been almost an hour and a half since then and he still hasn't seen his Katie. He figured since it's her partner and not her boyfriend 'yet' his brain corrected, he wouldn't want to bleach he's eyes out later for seeing something no parent wants to see. He walked into his daughter's hospital room to see her partner asleep with his head resting her bed facing her and her head turned facing him like they fell asleep watching each other, her left arm was folded over her body reaching to the other side of the bed and Castle's right arm is resting under his head, Jim stepped closer to get a better look and when he did he saw they were holding hands and her right hand was resting just inches away from his face. Jim Beckett stood there shocked for a second then he broke into a big smile when he finally looked at his daughter's face and saw a small smile, the last time he saw that was when she was 16 and he and her mom told her that if she could come up with the money herself she could get a motorcycle, that was the last time he ever saw his little girl smile in her sleep, he turned and slowly left her room 'I could wait a little longer' he thought.

* * *

Castle woke up shortly after Jim left the room; he opened his eyes to see the sleeping detective with a smile grazing her lips he smiled at the sight that the tough detective smiled in her sleep after a kiss with him, 'what was she dreaming about?' he thought as he sat up to stretch his aching back, Castle looked down at their joined hands and smiled even wider he slowly stroked the top of her hand with his thumb as he stared blankly at her sleeping face taking it all in. Kate's brain slowly started to register the feeling of someone stroking her hand and staring at her. She slowly opened her eyes and instantly her eyes locked with Rick's bright blue eyes glazed over in deep thought, she let out a small laugh when she noticed he didn't even realize she woke up yet. her laugh got his attention in an instant and he was smiling at her, his eyes now sparkling with glee another laugh left her lips and he huffed out a laugh at her behavior and shook his head as his smile got bigger; Rick let go of her hand and stood up the smile on her face leaving at his actions, Castle took a step closer to the head of her hospital bed and slowly lent over and placed a small kiss to her lips then whispered

"Good morning, beautiful. You want anything to drink? Maybe some breakfast, what time is it?"

Kate laughed at him again and he glared at her for a second then he sat back down in the chair by her bed then checked his watch his face scrunched up for a second like he was trying to figure something out then he let out a sigh, Beckett looked at him questionably then she asked,

"What is it, Castle?"

He looked over at her and let out a small laugh and replied

"It's six o'clock; I guess you should be getting dinner right about now. I'll go check with one of the nurses to see when you can have food, if you're hungry that is?"

"That would be great, Castle, I could really go for some food right now, I'm suddenly starving."

"I'm on it."

He kissed her on the forehead then left her room to hunt down a nurse. On his way to the nurses' station he ran into her dad. He smiled at the older man,

"Sorry, sir, I didn't see you there."

"It's okay Rick. How's Katie? Is she awake yet?"

"Yes sir, I'm just going to find a nurse to see when she gets food because she's starving"

Jim let out a huff of laughter as he thought of his little girl possibly eating hospital food, when she came to the hospital as a kid to get her appendix out she glared at her plate of food as she pushed her green beans and scallop potatoes around on her plate and when she finally went to take a bite her lip quivered at the near thought of eating it, that went on for about a half hour until her mom came with a large cheese pizza and a bottle of ginger ale earning the woman a chorus of cheers from the young girl. Jim smiled and shook his head at that thought then said,

"I see. Would she mind if I went to go see her?"

"Of course not, Mr. Beckett, she'd love to see you."

"Alright then, Rick, I'll see you when you get back to her room."

Castle nodded his agreement then made his way down the hallway in search for a nurse.

* * *

Jim knocked lightly on his daughters hospital room door then poked his head in the room, Kate was staring at her feet under the blanket as she tapped them to a random beat, she was gnawing on her bottom lip well she played with the ends of her hair. She looked really happy for a girl who just got shot at her captain's funeral and nearly died. She looked over at her dad standing in the doorway, smiled then motioned for him to come in and sit down, he smiled back at her then said,

"Hey, Katie, how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, the drugs really help the pain I guess because I don't really feel it anymore it's kind of like I'm numb."

Jim walked over to his daughter's bedside then took a seat in the chair that Castle occupied just minutes ago.

"You look happy sweetheart, may I ask why because most people don't glow after being shot?"

Kate shook her head and rolled her eyes at her dad's question.

"Way to be blunt, dad; I really sorry about what happened, I should have listened to Castle and everybody but I was just too stubborn to listen. I so sorry you were there to see it happen."

A couple of tears fell from her eyes but she didn't bother to try to catch them, she just stared at her dad and reached her hand out to take his, when he held hers she continued,

"However dad I am happy but not Cause I was shot but because I finally got up the courage to tell Castle how I feel and he did the same and honestly I've never been this happy with anyone, Daddy, I think he's the one. I hope to marry him one day, have little Castles running around the house, spend the holidays with his family, and be at least a friend to his daughter, I love every one of them with all my heart dad and I would die trying to protect them."

A few more tears fell from her eyes as her dad smiled at her with his own tears shining in his eyes he replied,

"I know sweetie, I felt the same way about your mom and I feel the same way about you Katie. And I know for certain that he feels the same for you, I'm pretty sure he's chasing the nurses around driving then crazy right this second just trying to find you some food, that you will more than likely not touch with a fifty foot pole, and I'm darn sure that his family loves you just as much."

"Thanks dad, I love you, you know that right?"

"Of course I do, sweetheart. No matter how many times you said 'I hate you' as a child I always knew you loved me, and I still do."

Kate smiled at her dad then reached up to wipe the tears off her cheeks.

A few minutes later Castle came in the room with a huge grin on his face, he stood in the doorway bouncing on his feet. Beckett looked at him and broke into a booming laughter that filled the room, her dad smiled at his little girl's reaction to the other man's actions. Castle fast walked to Kate's bed planted a kiss on her forehead then continued to bounce on his feet, Kate let out another laugh then said,

"You act like such a kid sometimes."

And started to laugh again when he tried to look hurt by her comment,

"Castle, stop making me laugh, I'm going to pull a stitch!" she said between her fits of laughter, concern covered Castle's face in a spilt second after her statement registered in his brain and he moved quickly to her bedside and put his hand over her mouth and said in a calm sincere voice,

"I love you"

Kate's eyes turned soft looking into his then she kissed his hand that he placed over her mouth to stop her from laughing, Rick's hand moved to stroke her cheek, she placed her hand on top of his, she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. Rick stared at her and continued to stroke her cheek forgetting all about why he was so happy in the first place.

Jim sat there and watched his daughter and her partner's interaction; he smiled at the sight of love on both their faces. The way that the thought of causing her any pain by making her laugh to hard could knock to goofiness right of his face and replace it with concern and make him jump into action was downright amazing and the way he can make her laugh and be so happy on a day like this was incredible, if he could make his Katie this happy he would give the man his blessing right this second.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter :) please Review! I love to hear from you all :D**

**-Angeii**


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry for the wait but I had some crazy things going on in my life than I got writers block, which sucked :P but my best friend NinaK.05 and my friend CaskettMyHeart, who helped me out a lot with this chapter, I would like to thank you for everything :D. So please bare with me on this and the lateness of some of my chapters. Hope you still like it :) enjoy.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

Castle sat in the chair that he now calls his and watched his girlfriend staring off into space totally forgetting about the hospital food that a nurse brought for her, she was thinking about something her brow was furrowed in the adorable way that he just loved and she would pull her lip in between her teeth every few seconds. He studied her for a few more minutes until his curiosity got the better of him,

"What are you thinking about?" he asked

Kate looked over at him and bit her lip again; he chuckled at her and gave her a look to say he wasn't going to leave it alone. She rolled her eyes at him then said,

"Nothing really, just that night at the warehouse." she smiled at him slyly

"Oh, what part of that night when I knocked out Lockwood?"

"A little bit before that."

"Hum, what else happened that night?" Castle joked

Kate laughed then replied,

"I don't know, Castle why don't you help me jog my memory?"

Castle raised his eyebrow at her, stood up and placed her untouched dinner on the table next to her bed then pushed a few strands of hair behind her ear and leaned in for a kiss. Her left hand reached up and cupped his cheek as he kissed her slowly little pecks of kisses; she ran her fingers through his soft brown hair. He kissed her nose then her cheek small kisses trailing over her jaw line her chin back to her lips then up the bridge of her nose when she let out a puff of laughter he opened his eyes to look at her smiling face, he placed one last feather of a kiss to her lips, stroked the small beauty mark under her eye then kissed her forehead and sat on her bed by her hip. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him then placed her hand on his knee then whispered,

"That's not how I remember it, but I could get use to these moments too."

Rick smiled at her then placed his hand on top of hers and rubbed the smooth skin with his thumb.

"Me to, now eat your food."

"But it looks gross." Kate stated

Rick laughed at her and moved the food back on her lap

"It can't be that bad, here I'll prove it"

He picked up her fork and took a bite of mashed potatoes on her plate, he made a gross face and grabbed a tissue and spit it into it,

"Oh god, that's disgusting."

"See! I'm so not eating that."

"No you are not. Why would they even serve this crap!"

* * *

"Okay girl, I'm here and I brought food, a movie, some magazines," Lanie walked through the door to Kate's hospital room to see her best friend playing tonsil hockey with writer boy, "and your making out?!" Kate looked at her surprised and embarrassed and Castle leaned his forehead on Kate's shoulder then closed his eyes,

"Hey Lanie, I thought you weren't going to be here for another hour."

"Didn't have work so I was at my apartment, you going to explain yourself?" Kate held up her pointer finger to tell her friend she would be a second and slowly ran her fingers through his hair and whispered in his ear,

"Why don't you go home, take a shower, get changed maybe spend some time with Martha and Alexis make sure they're okay then you can all come back here, I would love to see them." He looked up at her, smiled,

"Okay Kate, I'll be back with mother and Alexis in about an hour and half, I love you."

"Love you too." He kissed her on the forehead and got off the bed never letting go of her hand until he was out of reach he looked back at her and said,

"I'll call when we are on our way," he walked up to Lanie standing by the door and said a quick goodbye before he left the room.

"Okay girl you have some talking to do." Kate rolled her eyes at Lanie and patted the bed for her to come and sit next to her.

"What do you want to know?"

"Kate, girl, have you thought this through? Are you sure you can do this? Have a relationship? You were just shot for Crist sake!" Kate looked at her best friend in shock for a second, straightened her features then replied,

"Lanie, yes I'm sure, I couldn't be more sure, I am ready to take this leap 'cause yes I was just shot, Lanie and the only thing on my mind in those moments was that I had missed out on a chance with the one person I love so much, that I would never be able to touch him, talk to him or tell him that I love him. I knew when I woke up that I had to tell him I loved him too, Lanie! You have to get that, you've told me for years to smarten up, that if I don't do something I might miss my chance with him that I might lose him forever and I can't live with that thought anymore! I need him in my life, like I need the air I breathe!"

Lanie reached out for Kate's hand and smiled at her weakly then said, "I just don't want you to get hurt, Kate. I want to make sure you know what you are doing."

"I know what I'm doing, Lanie, if I had any doubts I wouldn't have said I love you to him, I wouldn't have kissed him, Lanie."

Lanie squeezed her hand then replied, "Okay, Sweetie but I'm here if you ever need to talk." Kate squeezed her hand back then Lanie said, "How about we watch a movie and you tell me some of the gossip you have heard from the nurses before writer boy comes back." Kate nodded her head and the started talking candidly about everything that they heard since Kate got shot.

* * *

When Castle got back to the loft his mom and daughter were fast asleep on the couch, his daughter was wearing a pair of sweat pants and a light purple T-shirt and his mother was in one of her crazy robes with her hand resting on Alexis' shoulder as she slept on her grandmothers lap like she would when she was a little girl. Castle tried to quietly make his way to his bedroom to shower and change, but it didn't go quite as planned when he stubbed his toe on the couch and tried to hop to his room only to bump into more things causing him to let out a squeak and almost knock over the lamp and in an attempt to catch it he knocked over a stack of Alexis' school books, they landed with a loud thud his face scrunched up and he slowly turned around to see his mother and daughter start to stir from their sleep,

"Richard? Darling, what are you doing?"

"Dad?"

Castle swore under his breath then answered, "Sorry about the noise just tripped over the couch."

"Darling you have to be more careful." His mother said as she got up from the couch and stretched, "I've gotten too old to fall asleep on the couch, my back is killing me."

Alexis smiled at her dad and grandmother then asked, "Dad How's Kate?"

"She's great sweetie, wants to see you guys when I go back but that won't be for a little bit cause she's having girl time with Lanie right now so I've been sent home."

Alexis hugged her dad tightly then said, "I'm happy your home, and Beckett's okay."

"So am I Pumpkin, so am I." He said as he placed a kiss on the top of her head and hugged her tighter.

Martha smiled at and patted her son on the shoulder then announced, "Well I'll make some food." Martha made her way to the kitchen, "and Richard why don't you shower you smell like a hospital." She threw over her shoulder with the wave of her hand then started to pull out pots and pans.

Alexis gave her dad one more squeeze before she pulled back and said, "I better go help Grams before she blows up the kitchen." She placed a light kiss to his cheek then said, "Go take a shower dad 'cause you really do smell like the hospital."

* * *

About an hour and a half later Castle, Alexis and Martha all left the loft to go and see Kate. They arrived at the hospital and made their way to Beckett's room so they can see her. Kate and Lanie were watching "the Proposal" and laughing something Betty white was doing when they heard a light knock on the door and saw Castle and his family standing in the door, Kate motioned for them to come in and take a seat as she continued to watch the movie. Castle walked up to the bed and was just about to kiss her when he remembered his family doesn't know yet so instead he stopped next to her bed and pulled out a pen and paper and wrote 'Hi' on it and handed it to her as he sat down on the side of the bed, Kate looked at him funny then wrote on the paper, 'what no kiss :(' then handed it back to him well she went back to staring at the screen, Castle let out a puff of laughter then wrote down his answer, he placed the piece of paper on top of her hand and laughed at the look she gave him before she opened up the paper and read 'fam doesn't know about us Katie' she rolled her eyes at him then quickly wrote down her response then placed it in his hand, he unfolded the small piece of paper eagerly to see what her response was to him calling her Katie, 'don't call me Katie or you will regret it Kitten.' His jaw dropped then he quickly wrote down his reply, she looked at the paper it she burst tried really hard not to laugh at what he wrote but it just made her laugh she didn't know how those words could make her laugh but somehow 'we had a deal' was now something funny to her, he glared at her when he heard her laugh and tore out a piece of paper from his note-book and throw it at her and ended up hitting her in the face which caused her to glare back at him. Martha, Lanie and Alexis all shared looks with each other as the two partners shared notes and glares through the rest of the movie, Martha even laughed at them a few times and thought, 'if they don't tell us by the end of this visit that they are dating I will bring it up myself' she first noticed when her son made his way to Kate and started to lean in but bounced make up straight and the look of what she guessed was disappointment on Kate's face when she noticed that Richard wasn't going to kiss her but instead passed her a note.

When the movie was over Lanie said her goodbyes and Rick and Kate looked at Martha and Alexis with a very serious expression on their faces,

"Kate and I have to tell you both something." Castle started and Alexis looked at them confused and Martha just smirked she knew what they were about to say. Kate reached out and look Castles hand in hers then took a deep breath then said,

"Mother, Alexis, Kate and I are dating, it's quite new for us, a few hours really but we didn't want to hide it from you two because we felt you deserve to know." Rick explained as Kate squeezed his hand waiting for the response from his family she had a feeling Martha was happy about it by the look on her face but she wasn't quite sure how Alexis would feel and she was scared to death that she might not approve and then her and Castles relationship would come to an end because his daughter comes first and she knows that even if he didn't say it she knows it would be over if Alexis wasn't happy.

"That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you two, Kate darling when you get out of here I will make a big dinner to celebrate this fantastic news." Martha declared,

Kate smiled at her then said, "That would be wonderful Martha, thank you." She looked over at Alexis and the girl had a blank expression on her face and Kate squeezed Castles hand tighter then asked, "Alexis?" when the girl only looked up at her Kate turned to Rick and said, "can I speak to her alone?" He nodded his head then said, "Come on mother let's leave these two alone to talk for a bit." Then placed a kiss to the top of Kate's head and him and his mother made their way out of the room and closed the door behind them.

Kate looked back at Alexis then said, "come here" then patted the spot on the bed next to her, Alexis came and sat on the bed and then Kate asked, "sweetie what's wrong? You can tell me anything"

Alexis looked down at her hands like she was embarrassed then said, "I could have lost you or dad today, If we lost you dad would be a wreck and he wouldn't be himself again and if I lost him….. God Kate I don't know what I would do if I lost him, he's everything I have and I almost lost him 'cause he loves you so much he almost took a bullet for you! If he died I don't know if I would be able to forgive you." Wiped a tear from her eyes and looked up at Kate and saw that she was fighting back tears and Alexis' heart nearly broke she didn't want to upset her she loved Kate, she was just mad that she could have lost someone she loved today.

"I'm sorry sweetie and I wouldn't expect you to forgive me because to be honest if he died trying to save my life I don't think I would be able to forgive myself either." She wiped away a tear and then continued, "I love your dad Alexis and I don't think I could live with that guilt, I couldn't live with hurting you or Martha either."

Alexis reached out and held Beckett's hand then said, "Kate I know you love my dad and he loves you too so much and so do I and that's why I'm so mad because I almost lost someone I love, I watched you get shot! You bleed out in my dad's arms, but don't get me wrong I'm happy for you guys but I just don't want to see him get hurt again. I need you to promise me you won't hurt him"

"Alexis, Honey I love you too and I'm sorry you had to see that and go through this you have no idea how sorry I am and I can't promise I won't hurt him but I can promise to try not too I swear I will try my hardest to not hurt your dad."

"Okay," Alexis looked back down at her hands then asked quietly, "Kate? Can I hug you?"

"Yeah sweetie, come here, just don't squeeze too hard." Alexis came over and gave Kate a hug and Kate squeezed the teenager and kissed the top of her head as the girl cried on her shoulder, "Shh shh, it's okay sweetie, everything's okay, shh." Kate cooed.

"Richard, Kate wanted to talk to her privately so stop eavesdropping!"

"I'm not eavesdropping I'm just seeing if everything's okay by looking through the window."

Martha rolled her eyes then she said, "What's going on?"

"They're still just talking mother." Martha let out a sigh as she leaned against the wall and began to wait but she didn't have to wait long 'cause her son whispered, "They're hugging now! Kate kissed her on the head! I think Alexis is crying should I go in there?"

"Richard let Kate handle it," she walked over to the window her son was looking through then continued, "Looks like she's doing a good job, I don't think she needs you to save her on this one, anyways Alexis is starting to calm down so whatever she is doing it's working."

Castle looked through the window again and saw his daughter sit up from the hug and let out what looks like a small laugh and then his girlfriend, his beautiful, wonderful girlfriend wiped the tears off his daughters cheeks, he smiled then said to his mother, "she is, isn't she." He watched them for a little while longer until he saw Kate look over to him and roll her eyes before she waved her hand for him to come in. He opened the door and walked up to his daughter and placed a kiss to her head and pulled her in for a quick hug,

Kate smiled at him then said,"Didn't anyone tell you it's not polite to eavesdrop?"

"Yes I have darling but he has never listened." Martha announced.

Kate laughed at the hurt look on his face before he let go of Alexis and walked up to Kate and placed a light kiss to her lips then whispered, "I love you, Katie"

"I thought we already went through this Katie thing, Kitten" she glared at him for a second then her face broke into a huge grin and she said, "I love you too, writer boy" he placed a kiss to the top of her head then sat down next to her in the bed as Alexis put in the first season of Temptation Lane her, her grandmother and Castle grab for her before leaving the house.

* * *

**A/N: well that's it for chapter 3 :) I hope you liked it. I made it longer cause I made you have to wait so long but ill try to get chapter 4 up sooner than this one. **

**Please Review :) it's always wonderful to hear what you all think. **

**Love, Angeii **


	4. Chapter 4

**My Nannie passed away on Tuesday. I miss her and love her a lot, so this chapter is dedicated to her and my family that I love with all my heart and I wish I could be there to hug them but I don't live in the same province as them so this chapter is for them. I haven't seen my Nannie since I was maybe 5 and I don't remember too much about her but I still love her, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I send my love to you all - Angeii**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

***FLASHBACK***

"Mommy?" little Katie Beckett walked up to her mom sitting on the couch staring at a glass of water, her mom looked at her and opened her arms then said,

"Come here sweetie" and little Katie crawled into her mom's arms,

"I miss her mommy." She sniffed into her mom's shoulder. Joanna rubbed small soothing circles on her back then whispered,

"I know Katie so do I but your Nannie lived a great life, 95 years is a long time sweetie."

"I know mommy but I wasn't there, I never got to say goodbye or that I loved her. Why did she have to leave before I said I loved her?"

Joanna Cradled her 6-year-old daughter in her arms as she thought of and answer to what her daughter was asking, "She knows you loved her Katie but it was her time to go. But you know what she will always be with you."

"How mommy?"

She pulled her daughter out of the hug so she can look at her little girl, "She will always be right in here," She said as she pointed to where her little Katie's heart is, "And here." She pointed to her little girls head then said, "All your memories with your Nannie will always be right up it that little head of yours."

"Really!?" Katie asked excited.

"Always Katie, she will always be with you." Katie hugged her mom tightly then whispered to her,

"You know mommy you can cry I will help you be happy like you help me."

"I know sweetie and this hug is helping more than you know." Joanna replied as a few tears fell from her eyes and her little girl hugged her tighter.

* * *

Castle looked at Kate as he saw tears come to her eyes the faraway look also in her eyes, "Katie?" he asked. At the sound of the nickname she broke down in tears and he quickly pulled her into a hug, "Kate, what's wrong?"

"I just miss her."

"Your mom?"

"Yes but no I miss my Nannie I just realized that today is the day she passed away."

He just hugged her tighter then asked, "How old were you?"

"I was 6. My mom and I were at home well my dad was working when my mom got the call; it tore me to pieces Castle. But my mom made it all better, she made everything better."

He just kept hugging her he didn't think she wanted to talk right now just cry on his shoulder as she mourned the loss of both her mother and Nannie so he hugged her until she was up to talk again.

"Castle?"

"Yeah Kate?"

"Thank you, this means a lot."

"Always Katie."

A few more tears fell from her eyes then she pulled back from the hug a little to look into his eyes then she started the story about her Nannie she thought he deserved to know why she was so upset. When she was done her story he wiped away her tears and hugged her a little while longer. After a few minutes in the hug Kate whispered,

"I love you, Rick"

"I love you too, Kate" then kissed the top of her head.

* * *

"You know you have only been in the hospital for 3 days and we have had enough drama for a long time but sadly that won't happen because the boys have yet to stop by and I'm not sure if Lanie said anything." Castle stated as he sat at the end of her bed with her feet on his lap as he gave her a foot massage,

"Well that will be an interesting situation," Kate laughed at the thought then she remembered something very important, "Oh crap, I forgot to tell you the boys are stopping by today. So no kissing we don't want a repeat of Lanie."

"Oh god I think it would be worse if the boys caught us making out," Castle shudder at the thought, "They would probably kill me or worse," he looked at Beckett with fear covering his face as she started to laugh at him then roll her eyes.

"Castle you are being ridiculous! They aren't going to kill you 'cause A: I will kill them if they hurt you and B: they love you too much to hurt you…but maybe not scare you a little."

"I love you too." He stated as he continued to massage her feet. "Maybe I should stop don't want to spoil the surprise." He was about to move her feet off his lap so he could get off the bed but he was stalled by a piece of paper hitting him in the head and when he look over at Beckett he was confronted by a very stern glare,

"You move and it won't be a piece of paper next time." They held each other's glares before Castle went back to massaging her feet and Kate relaxed into her pillow as she started to fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

When Kate woke up a few hours later Ryan and Esposito were already there talking to castle and watching something on TV that they must have put on mute 'cause she couldn't hear a thing she watched them for a bit then finally decided to talk,

"What are you guys doing?" she asked her voice sounding sleepier then she really was, when Castle looked at her she smiled at him sweetly and he smiled back and gave her a little wink which made her roll her eyes at him again,

"Nothing boss. How are you feeling?" Ryan asked

"Kev, we're not in work so don't call me boss." Kevin Ryan nodded his head and smiled at her then looked over at Esposito,

"So how are you feeling Beckett?" Esposito asked when she didn't give his partner an answer

"Like I got shot three days ago and numb on pain killers that are making me sleep way too much, but my feet feel great." She said which caused to confused looks from the boys and a snicker from Castle,

"Becks I think those pain killers are doing a little more than just making you tired." Esposito stated as he looked from his boss to Ryan then to Castle,

"Oh chill Javi it was a joke, I'm not delusional."

"Not anymore then she was yesterday at least." Castle joked which caused him a glare from Beckett and more confused looks from the boys,

"Are we missing something?" asked Ryan clearly confused by the conversation. Castle got up from where he was sitting and walked up to Beckett's bed side then said,

"Should we tell them, Kate?"

"Tell us what?" Javier asked

"I think we should." Beckett stated as she gave Castle a knowing look then reached for his hand as she slowly sat up, Castle held her hand tightly then placed a light kiss to the back of her hand hoping the boys would catch on but sadly it just caused them to get more confused looks so Beckett started, "Castle and I have started dating."

The boys looked at them for a few seconds until Esposito let out a sigh and looked at Ryan then said, "Looks like Lanie won the bet man."

"We are happy for both of you," Ryan stated as he glared at his partner, "aren't we, Espo?"

"Yeah we are but Castle if you hurt her I will hurt you, got it?" Castle nodded his head as he looked at Kate nervously,

"Chill Castle, they won't hurt you too bad and it's not like you plan on hurting me, right?" Castle looked at her his jaw agape then he answered,

"No, never Katie, I would never plan to hurt you!" he stated and bent down slightly to kiss the top of her head then whisper, "Never."

Javi clasped a hand on Castle's shoulder then said, "Good man and I am truly happy for you but couldn't you guys have decided to confess your love for each other a little earlier because I lost a lot of money on the two of you."

Kate laughed at him then said, "Why don't we watch a movie and talk about some stuff that's going on outside this hospital because if I have to hear one more thing about the head of Neuro sleeping with his scrub nurse, I will kill someone!"

The three guys laughed at her statement then put in 'Iron man 2' and they all settled into a comfortable place, Castle sitting on Beckett's bed with her nestled into his side with his arm across her shoulder, Ryan and Esposito pulled up a chair on either side of her bed so they can get a good look at the screen.

* * *

When the movie was over the boys said their goodbyes to Castle and headed back to work. Beckett had fallen asleep halfway through the movie and she was still nestled into Castles side barely moving as she slept. Castle was making sure she didn't turn on her left side because he didn't want her hurting herself or pulling any stitches, just the other day the doctor told them that if Castle was careful not to hurt her of mess with her IV he could lay in the bed next to her so he wouldn't have to sleep in the chair anymore. Castle still didn't get that much sleep to worried he might hurt her and his nightmares were starting to become unbearable so most nights he stayed awake and watched her sleep and made sure she didn't hurt herself or have any nightmares so far in the 3 days she's been in here she hasn't had any just flashbacks and most were about her mom or Nannie, he was holding his breath for when the nightmares and flashbacks from the shooting would start but he was hoping it would be after her stitches were out.

She must have fallen asleep well watching the movie because when she woke up it was dark out and Castle was watching her carefully and he was playing with the hair at the end of her braid, when she smiled at him he smiled back weakly, he looked hurt or scared 'What had happened when she was sleeping?' She wondered. She placed her hand on his chest and when he looked down at her she asked,

"What's wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost."

"Just thinking,"

"About?"

"You, me, everything"

"Rick what's bugging you?"

"Are you having nightmares?"

"No, are you?"

"Sometimes, Katie I'm just scared I'll lose you again."

"I'm not going anywhere Rick, not if I can help it."

"Promise me you won't go jumping into your mom's case, just for a bit I don't want you to get hurt again."

"Rick…"

"Kate they almost killed you three days ago! I-I can't watch you die again…" a tear fell from his eye and Beckett reached up and wiped it away and cupped his cheek in her hand then said,

"Castle… it's my mom, I don't know if I can," pulled her hand from his face and looked away from him.

"I know Kate but it's also your life! You know I watched you die in that ambulance and in the cemetery! I can't lose you again, Kate. I get nightmares every time I go to sleep and in them I can't save you and you die in my arms, I can't have that come true." More tears fell more freely from his eyes this time. Kate looked up at him then said,

"I didn't know Rick, I'm sorry," she let out a light sob then turned her head to look into his eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks, Castle reached out and cupped her cheeks and wiped the tears away with his thumbs, she closed her eyes at his touch after a few seconds she continued, "Rick, I love you more than anything so for you I will try not to get sucked in, for you I will back down but if they try to hurt anyone I love or do hurt them I can't promise I won't go after. But I promise I will back down for now, for you Castle I promise." He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head and whispered,

"Thank you, Kate. That's all I ask….well that and for you to love me for the rest of my life."

Kate huffed out a laugh then whispered back, "Always"

* * *

***Flashback***

"Angel! Come on its time to go!" her grandfather yelled up the stairs.

Little Katie came running down the stairs and stopped in front of her grandfather, "How do I look, Gamppy?" she asked as she started to spin in a circle to show her grandpa her outfit, she was wearing a navy blue almost black dress with a light pink ribbon tied around the waist the bow in the back, pink ballet flats that matched the color of the ribbon on her dress and her hair fell down on her shoulders with a pink and black striped bow hairclip holding the top layer of her hair in a half up half down style just like her Nannie loved it.

Her grandfather picked her up and said, "You look beautiful, Angel. Nannie would love it!" he placed a kiss on her cheek and put her on the ground to run off to find her dad and grandma, His mother's only wish was that nobody wore black at her funeral so he chose to wear one of his goofy colorful ties that his mother would always get a kick out of at family dinners.

He straightened his tie then looked back up the stairs to see his little girl –who wasn't very little anymore- coming down the stairs, she was wearing a dark blue dress the color almost the same as his granddaughters, she smiled at her dad and kissed him on the cheek when she got down the stairs then said to him as she hooked her elbow with his, "You look great dad, Grandma would love your tie."

"And you look almost as stunning as your little girl" they entered the kitchen to see Katie talking to her dad and grandma as they sat at the table sipping coffee,

"Shall we get going?" Jim smiled at his wife then said,

"We shall." And the all headed out to the funeral.

When the priest was done talking and the speeches were over they all got to go pay their respects, Kate was last to go and she ran up to her Nannie's coffin placed her little hand on the side of it and said,

"Bye bye Nannie, I'll see you some day and mommy says you will always be with me in here," she said as she pointed to her heart, "And up here," she then pointed to her head, "I love you Nannie, hope to see you in my dreams again I had fun playing dress up, I even wore your favorite dress today and my hair how you like it, Gamppy says you would love it, do you?" she turned back to look at her mom and dad then waved goodbye to her Nannie's coffin then walked over to her mom, took her hand then said,

"I asked Nannie if we can play again tonight and if she liked my dress, she agreed." She smiled a big smile at her mom and dad then said, "Let's go I wanna see Gamppy!" and she started pulling them out the doors of the church.

* * *

"Love you Nannie, see you in my dreams" Kate whispered into the quiet hospital room as she started to fall back to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all loved it :) please review, I love to hear what you all have to say :D **

**Lot's of Love,**

**Angeii**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi sorry I took so long to update but I was having a little writers block and didn't know how to start this chapter but I finally buckled down and finished it :) hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_(Three months later)_

"Castle, how do I look?"

"Kate, you look fine."

"You've said that about everything! This is my first day back to work since I was shot and the first day meeting the new boss….Ryan says she used to work for IAB."

"Kate," Castle said as he walked up to her and cupped her face with his hands, "You look great and the captain will love you, you are a great detective, one of the best I know."

Kate let out a sigh and leaned her forehead on his then said, "Be honest, is this really okay?"

Castle let out a chuckle then said, "Best one."

"Your just saying that to get me to shut up, aren't you?"

"You know me too well but we will be late for our first day back if we don't get moving now so move it." He placed a light kiss to the tip of her nose and started to walk out of his bedroom, she's been staying at his place since she got out of the hospital almost all of her clothes is there and his family has gotten used to having her around all the time and he loves being able to hold her in his arms at night it has defiantly helped his nightmares. Kate followed behind him as he left the room just a bit in front of her she said,

"What was that? I want a real kiss." She stopped in the doorway of his office and crossed her arms in front of her, Castle looked back at her and Martha and Alexis quietly chuckled in the kitchen at the couple.

"Kate…"

"Castle…" she said as she walked closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "I want a real kiss, we will be at work all day and I won't be able to kiss you so give me a real kiss or I will hide your Star Wars collection."

"You wouldn't." she raised her eyebrows at him just daring him, "Why am I even fighting not to kiss you?" she shrugged her shoulders as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him as he leaned in for a kiss. Their lips touched it was a light kiss that didn't last that long because they had to do and Castle didn't want to listen to her complain about messing just her lipstick and then being late for work. "Love you, Kate." Rick said as the pulled apart,

"Love you too, Castle" she placed one last light kiss to him lips than untangled herself from his arms and made her way to the kitchen to get breakfast.

* * *

They exited the elevator at the homicide floor; Beckett and Castle were bickering about almost being late when they heard the sound of people clapping, Beckett smiled at them and made her way to Ryan and Esposito as Castle talked to L.T. about his summer break which was spent waiting on her hand and foot,

"Hey boss, welcome back."

"Yeah Beckett we all missed you and writer boy over there." Esposito said as he gestured to the direction of Castle with his thumb. Beckett looked over at him and they caught each other's glance and they both smiled at each other as Beckett thought, 'God it's good to be back.'

"Yo Beckett, you okay?" Kate looked back at Esposito and shook her head slightly to get back to plant earth,

"Yeah sorry,"

"It's okay Becks. The new boss should be back to welcome you back soon just a quick warning though," when Beckett nodded her head he continued, "She is nothing and I mean nothing like Montgomery."

"Yeah boss, she's kind of scary… they call her Iron Gates for a reason."

"Okay boys there's no need to try and scare me, Lanie did a good enough job last night." The boys laughed then said,

"So did you tell Castle to be good?"

"Yes I told writer monkey over there to behave himself or he will be missing some of his collectables." They started laughing and Castle walked up behind Beckett and placed his hand on the small of his back and said,

"What's so funny?"

"Hi." Kate whispered to him as she unconsciously leaned into his side

"Nothing bro, Beckett here was just telling us how she was getting you to behave yourself but I think you should find a way for her to too."

"Well the new boss has never seen us work together so all she knows is this is normal." Kate smiled up at Castle she was still super tired they've both been having trouble sleeping her with the pain from the scars and nightmares and he was getting nightmares still some nights and would wake up every few hours to make sure she was okay.

"I'm too tired to care what this might look like." Beckett said as she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes,

"How about you go sit at your desk and I'll make us some coffee, how does that sound?"

"That sounds wonderful." She stood up straight and walked over to her desk laying her head on her desk staring into the office that once belonged to her boss, friend and mentor. A few minutes later a mug of coffee was placed in front of her, she sat up and mumbled a "thanks" to Castle as she cradled the warm mug in both hands and breathed in the smell of coffee,

"You and your coffee, sometimes it feels like you only keep me around because of my amazing brewing skills." Castle joked, Beckett rolled her eyes at him then took a sip of the amazing beverage, she let out a sigh after a couple sips then said,

"I so needed this." Castle laughed at her. The bullpen was still buzzing with uniforms talking and walking up to Castle and Beckett to welcome them back, there was laughter and Ryan and Esposito were throwing a baseball back and forth to each other when they heard one of the uniform's cough, Castle and Beckett watched everyone scramble around to desks of pulling out folders or notepads to look busy, Esposito dropped the ball into one of his desk draws and quickly shut it with a bang and him and Ryan pulled out their paperwork and got down to work; Beckett watched in disbelief at how fast they got down to work and Castle watched them too and looked over at Beckett and whispered,

"What's with them?" Beckett shrugged her shoulders took a sip of her coffee and booted up her computer,

"Morning everyone" Said a woman in her late forty's to early fifty's as she turned and to enter her office which once belonged to Roy Montgomery, 'That must be the new captain.' Beckett thought, she stopped when she noticed the once empty desk of Detective Katherine Beckett was now occupied by her and who she assumed was the detectives writer tag along, "Det. Beckett, may we have a word in my office?" Kate looked up at her from her computer screen and nodded her head, the captain entered her office and Kate took one more sip of her coffee before she got up to talk to the new captain, she patted Castle on the shoulder and whispered,

"Wish me luck"

"Luck" he whispered back to her as she walked off and into the office.

* * *

"Welcome back, Detective. I'm Victoria Gates; I am your new captain."

"It's good to be back Ma'am"

"Please Detective its Sir or Captain."

"Yes Sir."

Captain Gates smiled then said, "Detective, please sit." And gestured to the chair in front of her desk,

"Thank you." Kate replied with a sweet smile as she took a seat in the chair, she crossed one leg over the other as she watched her new captain waiting for her to speak.

"Well Detective, I see you tag along is back as well."

"Yes Sir, Castle was helping me out at home after I got out of the hospital…isn't that what partners do?"

"Yes partners….I heard a rumor about you two being an item, is that true?"

"Don't believe everything you hear Sir." Kate Stared down the Captain not giving anything away, she wasn't a suspect in the box she knew how to stand her ground and not get intimidated by people, and it was her job not to.

"Yes detective," Gates leaned on her forearms on her desk and looked at the young detective, "I hear you were the youngest female officer to be promoted to detective…you beat me by six weeks, detective. You also have a remarkable closure rate."

"Thanks to my team, Sir"

"Yes Detectives Ryan and Esposito are quite good too."

"Castle been a lot of help too Sir, we wouldn't have closed as many cases as we did without him." when she said that Captain Gates leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms and looked out the window of the office, Beckett followed her glance and her eyes landed on Castle he was sitting on the edge of her desk looking at a blank murder board and talking on the phone to who she presumed was his daughter who's first day of school isn't until tomorrow, he had that smile on his face that he gets only when he talks to Alexis and it warmed her heart every time, god she loved that man, a small smile broke onto her face with that thought.

She hadn't noticed the captain stopped looking at Castle and was now watching her, studying her. Victoria Gates was not dumb she knew there was something between those two but she wasn't sure if they were dating or not she did not know them well enough to figure that out but she was sure the detective had feelings for her tag along.

"Well Detective to be honest I don't approve of this agreement but if he behaves himself I don't see why he shouldn't stop following you, but he messes one thing up and he's out of here, got that?"

"Yes sir. Now can I have my gun?"

"You've have been on leave for three months detective, you have to requalify."

"Bu–"

"No buts Detective. Now that's all you may go."

Beckett stood up and opened her mouth to speak then closed it again not able to think of anything and turned on her heels and left the office fuming.

"Yo Beckett what did the captain want?" asked Esposito

"Boss you okay? You look a little mad."

Castle looked up at his girlfriend and saw that Ryan was correct she looked pissed, "Kate?"

"I want my gun Castle! She says I have to requalify." She stormed over to her desk and opened her bottom drawer and pulled out her purse and stormed out of the bullpen.

"Uhh I got her." Castle said as he ran after her yelling, "Beckett hold the elevator!" she did cause she wanted him with her. He stepped into the elevator and pulled her into his side without thinking about waiting for the doors to shut. Captain Gates smiled at them, Beckett was a force to be reckon with and Castle seems to know how to handle her without getting hurt, she saw him pull her into his side and she had a feeling that if they weren't close he would be a dead man but she also thought that if that was true she wouldn't have held the door for him.

Castle and Beckett left the elevator his arm still around her shoulder as they made their way towards the shooting range, he smiled at the officer as they entered, and the officer smiled back at them and handed over a Glock 17,

"Good luck Detective, Mister Castle."

"Thanks Larry!" Beckett yelled back to him as she put on her protective gear and stepped up to the bench, Castle gave her a thumbs up when he was all set and she started shooting at the target.

When she was done Castle came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle and rested his chin on her shoulder and whispered into her ear, "All better?"

Kate giggled and rolled her eyes before she answered, "Yeah, but I will be even happier when Gates gives me my gun."

He laughed into her ear and the sound caused a shiver to go down her spine, he placed a light kiss to the top of her head then pulled back, she turned around and smiled at him before they made their way back to Larry to give him back the gun,

"All done, Detective?"

"Yeah," she smiled at him as she and Castle made their way back to the elevator to go back upstairs when she hear Larry yell,

"Oh and Detective I didn't see anything and neither did the cameras!"

Beckett laughed then said, "You're the best Lar!"

* * *

The rest of the day went by pretty well, she got her gun back, and they got a case, just a simple pop and drop which was solved exceptionally fast because the boy's mother found the gun and bragged him into the police, it was sad that he was just a kid, he said it was an accident that he thought it wasn't loaded. Beckett was hoping he didn't get that bad a sentence because he was only sixteen, she would never say it aloud but she was really hoping the judge would give him at least fifteen – twenty with the chance of probation. Castle led her into the loft, he was happy the Captain let everyone go home early tonight because Beckett seemed exhausted still. They made their way to the living room and Castle sat on the couch and patted the cushions next to him and she plopped down, Castle pulled her feet up into his lap and took off her shoes and started giving her a foot massage, Kate laid back into the couch and closed her eyes starting to relax, sleep soon took over and she was fast asleep. Castle stood up, placed a blanket over her and kissed her forehead before he made his way to the kitchen to make dinner.

About twenty minutes later Kate woke up from her nap and smelt something amazing cooking she got off the couch and made her way to the kitchen and said voice sounding as tired as she was, "What are you making?"

"Your favorite."

"umm" Kate mumbled as she made her way to castle and wrapped her arms around his waist, "need any help?"

Castle turned around in her arms and wrapped his arms around her upper back and leaned down for a light kiss then said, "You can help stir so I can keep hugging you." She smiled at him and then let go of him and he did the same before he took her shoulders and slowly turned her around so she was facing to stove and the wrapped his arms around her waist, she took the wooden spoon off the side of the pot and gave it a quick stir then brought the spoon to her mouth to try some then said,

"Mmm, have I ever told you how much I love your tomato sauce?"

"Yes about fifty times now but I never get tired of it."

"Have you made the pasta?"

"Yes it is in the pot cooking right now." He took one arm from around her waist and took the pasta spoon from the side of the other pot and gave it a stir, "I think it's just about done, how's the sauce?"

"Complete and delicious." She said as she turned off the heat,

"Okay," he kissed to top of her head then let her go to strain the spaghetti.

"Dad, Kate I'm home!" Alexis yelled as she entered the house,

"Hi pumpkin!"

"Hey Lex!

"What smells so good? I'm starved" she asked; when she entered the kitchen she saw her dad had his arms wrapped around Kate as he put their dinner on plates, Kate was laughing and kept saying, "Castle this is ridiculous, I think you can go two minutes to serve dinner so you don't hurt anyone or dump the food."

"Nonsense Kate." Alexis laughed at them and sat in one of the chairs at the island,

"How was your first day back, Kate?"

"It was good."

"She got mad at the new boss." Castle stated

"I did not."

"You're so cute when you try to deny things." He teased Kate rolled her eyes at him then pinched his arm lightly,

"Ow that hurt!"

"Don't be such a baby Castle."

"Yeah dad she barely touched you."

"You're on her side? Now that hurts." He said feigning hurt.

"You're such a drama queen Castle."

"I get it from my mom." He said as he placed a kiss in her hair and let go announcing, "Dinner is served!" they all sat down at the island and ate their dinner with light conversation about their day.

* * *

**A/N: ****Thank you for reading and I hope to have the next chapter up soon :) I would also like to thank everyone who has followed, favorited or reviewed on this story it means so much to me :) so to all of you who are reading this you rock!**

**I've had a tough week so I would love some reviews to cheer me up :) it always makes me happy to hear what you guys think :P.**

**Love, **

**Angela**


	6. AN

**Hi there, **

**I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update I promise to have something up ASAP but I'm writing a children's book for my godson's first birthday on the 19th so I've been focusing on that and haven't had time to work on my other stories and I'm sorry about that. It also hasn't helped that I hurt my nose this week so I haven't been able to do all that much let alone sit and write for that long but I promise as soon as I'm done this book I will be right back to my stories. Take care and please bear with me :) and sorry if you get excited that you see I updated and just see this but soon I will be right back to posting chapters and hopefully closer together since it's summer babies! **

**Lot's of love and best wishes, **

**Angela**

**PS: I will try to make the chapter longer and maybe try to post 2 in one week. **

**PPS: HAPPY MOTHERS DAY! Me and my mamma are going to watch men in black 2 and have breakfast for dinner :P what are you going to do on mother's day or with your mom's? tell me I would love to hear about it and get to know you guys :)**


	7. Attention Readers

**Attention Readers**

Sorry for the wait, I'm working on chapter 6 but I've been having some troubles so please forgive me :). Now I started a tumblr page for this problem, I will be holding Q&A's when I'm stuck or just need to ask you something that I can't decide on. I will also be posting updates, questions and answering any questions you may have. You can find the link on my profile and I hope you all follow and that I get to hear what you think.

Lots of Love,

Angela

PS: I've got half of chapter 6 done and I've been working on the getting the rest done


End file.
